The present invention relates generally to liquid or lotion dispensers and, more particularly, to a flexible liquid dispenser which may be used to hold and discharge suntan lotion, sunscreen lotion, perfume, insect repellent, or other liquids. The flexible liquid dispenser is relatively flat and has at least one flexible portion which will compress to force liquid through an opening in a cap rotatably engaged to the dispenser.
In the past, a variety of different containers have been designed for the purpose of dispensing different liquids or lotions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,907, issued to Faso on Nov. 26, 1968, discloses a perfume container and sprayer which may be squeezed for the purpose of discharging a perfume through an opening at the bottom of the container. Liquid dispensers wearable as bracelets and having at least one hollow portion capable of holding a liquid or liquid are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,876, issued to Kriss on Apr. 12, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,688, issued to Harrigan on Sep. 6, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,350, issued to Anderson on Mar. 18, 1941. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,350, issued to Albanese on Oct. 30, 1923, discloses a pendant watch having a built-in mirror on a hinged door member and a hollow portion for holding a powder puff.
Rotating caps have been used in the past to discharge liquid from containers. The caps are usually attached to necks of the containers. Cords have also been used to hang a container around a person's neck.